towncraftgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Interfaces
Basic Interfaces The World In TownCraft, you control a single character directly. Tapping on an empty tile will move your character there. Tapping on a tile with an object on it will cause your character to walk to an adjacent tile and then interact with the object. Tapping on a crafting table will bring up that crafting table's screen. Tapping on an NPC who is stopped '''will bring up the talk window. Tapping on a '''container of some sort (such as the town stockpile or a chest) will open the container. Tapping on a torch or lantern will turn it on or off. Tapping on a crop will attempt to harvest resources from it. *If the crop is still growing you will not be able to harvest from it. *If the crop requires a tool to harvest it (either a pick axe or a hatchet) your character will use that tool. *if the crop requires a tool and you do not have a tool of this sort, you will sometimes be able to obtain a limited amount of secondary resources from this crop. (For example, short sticks and small stones from trees and rocks, respectively) Up to two container or crafting windows can be open at once - the left is always your inventory, and the right contains either the other container or the crafting window. The windows can be closed by dragging on the edges and sliding them back off the screen in the opposite direction from which they came from. Opening the inventory or basic crafting window can be done by either tapping on the buttons on the left and right middle of the screen, or dragging them out with your finger. You may open the town building windows by tapping on the button in the bottom center of the screen. Dragging an item from the inventory into the game world will place it, if it's placeable (e.g. plant an apple to get an apple tree, or place a bed). You can also put items into containers and fuel into ovens or furnaces. Crafting Windows Crafting windows slide in on the right of the screen. The default crafting screen is all you have access to until you build more. Crafting windows come in several different categories. Normal Crafting Tables Normal crafting table (such as your default one) have a number of slots across the top (2 or 3). You may put combinations of resources into them, and then pull the lever to craft a single instance of that recipe. Timed Crafting Tables Timed crafting tables, such as Barrels, Ovens and Stoves are similar to normal crafting tables, except that after pulling the lever your recipe will take a while to ferment or cook. Some things, such as fried eggs, cook in almost no time at all. Others, like fine wine, will take up to a day before they're finished. Once a table is working on a recipe, you can walk away and come back later. If you are not at a table when it finishes, a message informing you that you recipe is complete will appear, letting you know. "Furnace-style" Crafting Tables Some crafting tables, such as the Furnace and the Woodworking Table are simpler. These do not take a recipe like the other kinds, simply requiring a single raw ingredient in the top (logs on the wood-working table, raw minerals like iron or gold on a furnace, cotton on a loom) and giving the option of numerous shapes and forms to turn the raw material into. For instance, on a furnace you can turn sand into glass mugs or panes, or iron into long or short iron poles, toolbits, bands, etc. Town Build Windows The town building windows are different again. These are narrow selection windows which show the building material (such as log cabins, wood or fences) on the left, and individual town objects (such as the town stockpile, wells, mills or mineshafts) on the right. After selecting an object form the left, you can tap anywhere on the ground. If the position is valid and you have enough resources, the selector will light up green and the build button will become available down the bottom. For making buildings, you must select the material from the left and then draw the building floorplan with your finger. If the selection is valid and you have enough resources, as before the build button will ungrey and you can go ahead with the construction. Container Windows Containers contain grids of resources which the container (or person's inventory) has inside it. If more than one resource is in the container of a single type, a badge with the number of items '''(x2, x21, x40, etc) will appear over it. Also, if you are interacting with a '''merchant or something else where money is a factor, you will see the sale cost on your own inventory window and the buy cost in the container window. In normal containers, tapping on a resource will move a single instance of it from one container to the other. Dragging the entire stack will give you a slider window, enabling to select the precise number of resources to move. When you are interacting with a merchant, tapping OR dragging will give you a slider window, allowing you to select how many items to sell/buy. Workers Window From the stats button in the main game icons in the top-left, you can bring up the workers window. This allows you to see all your current workers, who they are, and how much you pay them. You can also see the total cost of these workers each day. Tapping on a worker will show their details on the right side of the book. You may then find them on the map with the locate button, or''' fire them''' with the fire button.